The Unseen Protector
by BellatrixisFred
Summary: Lily didn't like Divination for one reason - she actually saw things, bad things, terrifying things. Her untrained eye was clear enough to tell her one thing, there was a strong chance she would be gone before her time - and Harry needed a protector. Book One of the Elizabeth Series.
1. Tisonus Charm's and a Friendly Visit

**Tisonus Charm's and a Friendly Visit**

Lily wandered through the house wand in hand, tidying everything up with a flick of her wand. A knock on the door interrupted her cleaning, Lily froze panic filling her, was it him? She ran to the bedroom, where Harry was sleeping and locked the door, wand aloft, listening desperately.

"Lily? Are you home?" A familiar woman's voice called. Lily relaxed, it was only Elizabeth, she was far too on edge lately.

"In here!" She called. She was being ridiculous, the Fidelus Charm would hold, it had never failed, and no one came in without the Secret Keepers say so.

"Lily, how are you?" James' sister said as she entered the bedroom. She was smiling widely but signs of strain were clear on her young face.

"Oh I'm alright, I've been a little bit worried, especially for Harry, did you get those books for me?"

"I did, and I know why you want them. Your studying ways to keep Harry alive if he, if he comes." Elizabeth gave Lily a measuring look that made her seem much older than nineteen.

"I might have found something for you." She opened one of the two books under her arm and gave it too Lily. Lily stared at the page's title, she knew the spell, and it was legendary, very old and very much illegal. _The Tisonus Charm. _Lily looked up at Elizabeth.

"The Tisonus Charm? Do you know how dangerous that is? Besides, it cannot be cast on a parent, you know that." Elizabeth nodded.

"I do, what I also know is that a blood connection increases the Charms chance of working, to about eighty per cent. James is worried Lily. I can read my brother as easy as you read a book. He doesn't say anything but he worries that he might not come home one day. Or what he might come home to".

Lily felt tears slide down her cheek. "Things haven't been the same since we left Hogwarts… Some things have been better" Lily looked down at her sleeping son and smiled. He was the image of perfection. Her smile faded as she thought of the threat that would surround him "but much is worse".

Elizabeth put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Perhaps if we are lucky, things will turn out alright and everything will be okay…but be prepared for the worst. Lily, I am healthy and young, no one is hunting me as He is hunting you. You and James, you're my only family, you, James and Harry. I'll take the chance for him Lily. I'll do the Tisonus charm."

Lily shook her head she didn't want too do it to Elizabeth, she was too good and kind. But then she looked at Harry, what if she did die? What if both she and James died? Sirius, Elizabeth, Remus and Peter were in as much danger as they were. If she and James died, Peter would already be gone, likely Sirius and Remus as well. She sighed Elizabeth was the only choice for the charm. Harry might survive with a guardian.

"For Harry, I will cast the charm on you Elizabeth. I don't want too, but I- I, I have a bad feeling that James and I will die. I have made other plans, so that Harry, so that Harry will survive."

Elizabeth nodded, "I wouldn't do it for any other child Lily, and I doubt I will have my own." Lily looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and saw a world of pain inside of them, but then it was gone. So suddenly that Lily couldn't be sure it had ever been there at all.

Lily looked down at the book again. "We need to hold hands, and then I say,

Per eaque Terna tibi. Per me LEGO eaque vos. Ad te Harry Potter æternam tenetur. Accipere aut cogi Potter tu suscipe Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked down at the page and replied "Ego".

Lily took a deep breath "Numquid faciem eius accipitis et terminis conditionibus convenit, ulterius vident details documentation?"

"Ego, Accipio condicionem atque habitu". Lily looked down at the page and read aloud the words that would bind Elizabeth to Harry forever. "Fit autem et potestas et officium uestri".

Elizabeth fell too the floor as if pushed over by a much stronger person. Lily looked down at her and felt tears rise to the surface, it hadn't worked, Elizabeth was dying. As Lily watched Elizabeth struggled with the power then she went limp. Lily watched her fearfully, but within seconds Elizabeth's eyes flicked open and she began picking herself up.

"Well, I can see why thats illegal." She said weakly and Lily started laughing in relief, Elizabeth was alive and she was Harry's protector. Elizabeth couldnt help laughing along with her and soon the two of them had woken Harry up with their antics.

0000

A week later, Sirius watched James and Remus poring over maps, determined too find a Death Eater hideout. They were close; they knew there was a unit in the London Underground and that left only to figure out which part.

"YES!" Yelled Remus suddenly. Sirius knew he had found the hideout – or had he? Remus was the only logical person to be the spy; perhaps he was leading them into a trap.

"What is it Remus?" He asked his old friend guardedly.

Remus looked embarrassed "Oh, I uh, I think I found the hideout of Fenir Greyback…" He trailed off but James nodded at him, they all knew why Remus would want to find the hideout of Greyback.

"Hey! Sirius! You home?" Came a yell at his front door. He grinned in spite of himself she was the most annoying person on earth but in spite of that she never failed to make him smile. It could only be Elizabeth

"What do you want?" He yelled back to her, avoiding the odd look James was giving him and not even glancing at Remus, he could imagine the knowing look there.

Elizabeth walked into the room, grinning, "I made some butterscotch pudding-"

Sirius cut her off with a yell of delight "YESSSSSSSSSS" His yell was closely followed by James and Remus' "Score for Gryffindor!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Don't worry, I made plenty." Sirius couldn't help but give her a grin. Appreciative but not of her looks, he reminded himself. None of them ever came right out and said the words aloud but they all knew. Sirius and Elizabeth were a couple but they kept it neatly out of James' sight.

Elizabeth put the dish she had been carrying on the table, which James and Remus promptly attacked, Sirius smiled remembering happier days, in the Potter's living room.

Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes at Sirius, "I slaved over a hot stove and your not even going to eat it?" Sirius realised he'd been staring at her.

"What? Of course I'm going to eat it but I cant get around THESE FRECKS!" James and Remus turned around and grinned at Sirius who pushed his way to the dish. There were already three spoons there; although how they had gotten from the kitchen he didn't know.

A loud thud made them all suddenly silent. Adrenaline pumped through Sirius, his wand in his hand. The four of them moved close together, backs protected by each other, facing in all different directions.

Other thuds echoed through the house, someone else was here. "Oh cousin Sirius!" came a chilling female voice.

Bellatrix, the damned things had found his hideout. A Fidelus Charm would be needed for his next hideaway – if he made it away from Bellatrix and whatever friends she had brought.

Bellatrix walked into the room holding her wand in front of her and grinning triumphantly, she was flanked by four other Death Eaters. Sirius didn't recognise them but it didn't matter, they all had wands and they all wanted to kill him.

A jet of red light shot forward from Elizabeth's wand hitting one of the Death Eaters Square in the chest, the idiot hadn't expected it and fell instantly. Bellatrix snarled at Elizabeth and screamed "You little bitch! CRUCIO!"

Sirius barely had time too see Elizabeth duck before the other Death Eaters joined in the fight. He was accosted by two Death Eaters at once and barely had time to slam up a shield charm before a third came to attack him.

It was a stupid move by that third Death Eater because it left Remus too attack from behind, the Death Eaters hadn't come prepared for all four of them. Remus sent a violet jet of light at one of them and the Death Eater crumpled, bleeding heavily.

Sirius barely registered that the Death Eater was halfway to dead, as he shoot a curse at one of the Death Eaters fighting him. "Protego!" he yelled blocking an hex. He sent a stunner at the Death Eater, Remus was now fighting the other Death Eater. Suddenly James was at his side.

"Go, Bellatrix is yours." Sirius got up and turned then saw Bellatrix duelling Elizabeth, his heart contracted painfully as panic flooded him. Sirius shot his deranged cousin with a stunning spell, which she easily deflected.

"Oh Cousin Sirius! How good to finally see you again. But you never were one for family, you pathetic Gryffindor!"

She sent a killing curse his way but he ducked. Jets of light flew back and forth. Each deflecting or ducking.

Finally Sirius saw an opening, he jumped up and kicked Bellatrix's arm, her wand flew out of her hand and clattered on the ground.

Sirius held his wand steady, trained on Bellatrix. He would finally get to rid the world of this piece of filth, but then he saw that one of the Death Eaters had Elizabeth, he didn't hesitate, he turned around "STUPEFY!" The Death Eater fell to the ground and Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, Sirius turned back around to fight Bellatrix, but she was gone.

All that was left too show she had ever been there were the bodies of three dead Death Eaters and an unconscious fourth. Elizabeth looked at him,

"You didn't need to give her up, I would have managed." Sirius stared at a dead Death Eater's mask.

"But I didn't know that did I?" He sat down heavily. "What should we do with the bodies?" He looked up at Remus and James. James was frowning in concentration and Remus was looking between Elizabeth and himself that damned knowing look plastered on his face.

"We should leave them and go. You can't come back here Sirius; it's not safe." Remus said seriously.

"You could stay with me if you like, after all it would only be returning the favour." Elizabeth said nodding agreement at Remus.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great. Do you have anything with sugar at your place, I think -"

He was cut off my James' sudden exclamation.

"That explains everything! The pair of you are in love with each other!"

Remus grinned "True story".

Sirius looked at Elizabeth in shock. _They didn't know? They'd been guessing?_

"You're kidding right?" Sirius asked disbelieving.

"Sure, sure. You guys are always together and always look happy to see each other but quickly fake that you're annoyed. I get it; you didn't want me to know you can come in the open now. I'm cool with it."

Remus cleared his throat and gave James a look.

"What?"

Remus exhaled loudly "Sirius and Elizabeth aren't a couple, they're in love, but neither of them knew that the other was as well…"

James choked on a laugh. Took a deep breath to regain his composure and said

"I should go back and see Lily, you want to come over for dinner Remus?"

Remus nodded.

"I haven't seen Lily and Harry for nearly a week now. Lets go." The two of them apparated with a loud crack.

"We should get going. In case she comes back." Sirius nodded and Elizabeth gave him a concerned look.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll be fine. Let's get to your place." Sirius said staring at the dying Death Eater in his supposedly safe living room.

He felt her grip his arm, and she apparated them back to her house. After a moment of feeling like he was being pushed through a tube Sirius was standing in Elizabeth's warm parlour.

"That was close!" He said exhaling deeply.

"What was more frightening the idea of Bellatrix Lestrange and several Death Eater's attacking your home or the idea of James finding out about us?"

"Easily James finding out. He will kill me."

"Why? He said he was okay with it." Elizabeth asked frowning.

"Because I dated you while you were an untried sixth year and I was out of school, that's why."

"Oh."

0000

Lily lay on the couch, her head resting in James' lap. She wished that things could stay, as they were, that nothing would come to upset their little family. Lily smiled faintly remembering a time when she would have vomited at the thought of sitting with James like this, in their house, married to him.

James looked down at her with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lily laughed, "I was thinking about how much I used to despise you, isn't it ironic?"

James smiled at her "Well I am very persuasive."

"Don't flatter yourself James, if I hadn't liked you it wouldn't have gone further than wishful thinking on your part".

James smirked "Yet somehow I won you over, from hatred to true love who would have guessed? - other than me. "

Lily rolled her eyes at him. James' smirk just grew.

"I would say if I hadn't listed how very much I love you, nothing would have happened."

Lily blushed. Every time James said 'I love you' she felt the same rush of excitement she had felt when she was a seventh year trying to ignore the fact that she was falling for him.

James grinned at her imprudently. "I've still got it."

Lily blushed again.

"You do."

James leaned down to kiss her, when a sudden knock on the door startled them.

Lily jumped to her feet holding her wand aloft. James mirrored her.

The door opened to admit Sirius and Elizabeth, _holding hands._

James grinned, "I wondered where you two had been, it's been nearly three weeks! Now who's right?"

Elizabeth poked her tongue out at her brother.

"Remus."

James returned the gesture.

"No, I was right."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James.

"James you are never right, unless Lily is concerned."

Lily felt herself blush.

"So you two are a couple now?"

"No, we just felt like walking down the street holding hands, strictly as friends." Sirius said sarcastically.

Elizabeth laughed and Lily noticed that she looked better than she had seen her in a long time. Apparently the charm didn't affect her at all. The thought elated Lily.

Maybe they were all going to be okay.

James gave Sirius a stern look.

"You treat my little sister good, or I will bash your brains out. Deal?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He has been treating me _just_ how I want him too James. Let it lie."

"And I've been doing it for longer than you can imagine." Sirius added.

James went bright red.

"That's enough of that thanks, you're still my sister, regardless of what the pair of you _do_ together. And don't you dare elaborate on what you _do_."

Sirius and Elizabeth exchanged and amused looks.

"We do plenty of _stuff_, but lets gloss that over shall we?"

Sirius said with an evil sort of laugh.

"If you two are going to be like that you might as well go back to Elizabeth's place and save James his peace of mind." Lily told them, laughingly.

"And why would we want to do that?" Demanded Elizabeth, who reached up and kissed Sirius. The pair locked their fingers in each other's hair, Sirius lifting Elizabeth entirely off her feet.

James turned away so he didn't have to watch and Lily finally turned around as well, embarrassed at the pair's enthusiasm.

"Shall we go upstairs?" James asked Lily.

"Lets." James held out his hand and Lily took it, leaving behind a stupidly grinning Sirius and Elizabeth laughing evilly.

Lily turned around when she and James reached the stairs; Sirius and Elizabeth weren't watching them anymore they were staring into each other's faces. It reminded Lily of her and James, if that was so they would be very happy.

If slightly evil minded.

Upstairs James flopped onto their bed.

"Well at least I know she's with someone decent."

Lily smiled "at least".

His lips quirked upwards slightly.

"You know I think they've been together longer then they've been letting on. They seem so _right _together." James said smiling happily.

"I've had suspicions about the pair of them for years now." Lily agreed.

"They kind of remind me of you and me. When we were first a couple." James said thoughtfully.

Lily shook her head.

"No, Sirius isn't nearly as romantic as you. Or, in my opinion, as handsome, sweet and I seriously doubt he is as good a kisser". Lily moved up to James' side as she said this.

"Stop trying to make me less irritated. It won't work, I'm too bloody disturbed".

"Give it up James, I can make you feel or do, whatever I want."

James grinned at her "I suppose you can, but I don't think I'm in the mood."

Lily kissed him playfully.

"Shame." She teasingly moved away.

James grabbed her arm.

"I think I might have changed my mind."

Lily grinned, "I thought you might."

0000

A month passed in uneventful happiness, the only person who didn't seem to share the group's general feeling was Peter who had been growing frequently more depressed.

"Peter cheer up, we're all still alive and we probably will be tomorrow." Remus attempted to cheer him up.

Sirius grinned at Elizabeth, "I know what would make him happier, a date with your friend – Emily."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Emily would be delighted, you for it Wormy?"

Peter shook his head.

"No, its not anything like that, I just, I can't help but feel _something_ is going to go wrong."

Elizabeth felt herself frown.

"What could go wrong? Nothing I can think of, unless you know something?"

Elizabeth knew that Sirius and James both trusted Peter, but someone was the spy and she really doubted it was Remus.

"No, nothing. I just – it's probably nothing."

James shook his head at his friend.

"You always were paranoid Wormtail. We'll be okay and I for one think you should take the date with Emily, who's with me?"

Remus and Sirius piped up with their agreement to the date and in the end Peter caved. But Elizabeth still felt like something was off, what if Peter was the spy? That would leave the house open to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

But watching Peter with the rest of them, she shook of her doubts. It couldn't be Peter, it couldn't be any of them, and there was too much love between them all.

000

A week later Lily sat with Elizabeth talking quietly in her living room.

"How long have you been a couple?" Lily asked her sister-in-law curiously.

"The truth?" Elizabeth asked looking a little but embarrassed.

"Of course." Lily said in surprise.

"Three years." Elizabeth half mumbled not looking at Lily.

"Three years!" Lily exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Elizabeth smiled.

"We were scared of what James would say. I _was _a sixth year at the time."

Lily shook her head in amazement.

"Sirius Black, the man we imagined the greatest, undefeated player ever born has been in a steady relationship for three years."

Elizabeth's smile grew.

"I have a fair amount of talent but even I'll admit it – Sirius took work!" Elizabeth laughed. "We probably meant to tell you all earlier but – the Death Eaters made secrets untold, secrets safe. And well we enjoyed not telling you to a certain extent, it made some things absolutely hilarious. You must have thought we were insane."

"We didn't think you were insane." Lily disagreed.

"You didn't?" Elizabeth asked eyebrows raised.

"We _knew _you were insane."

Lily frowned something occurring too her.

"I knew you loved Sirius – that was how I explained the melancholy mood you've been in of late. If you're _with _Sirius that doesn't make sense. Why have you been sad Lizzie?"

Elizabeth sighed looking upset.

"It's nothing particularly important, just something a healer at St. Mungo's told me and I'm fairly sure is right."

Lily nodded, urging Elizabeth on.

"I think I'm barren is all. I mean its not _that _important – or I'd never thought about it until I was told – but it seems – unfair. I should at least get the choice."

Lily got up and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"I guess it doesn't matter that much. It would have been nice thought. To raise a few kids with Sirius, it was sort of the aim in a hazy way. Survive until Voldemort's fall, marry Sirius and have kids. But its not that important."

But Lily knew it _was _important. It was something she had worried about herself for a while and that was _without _an expert's opinion.

"It's fine to be upset about it Elizabeth." Lily said, trying too comfort her. But Elizabeth didn't want sympathy.

"I'd better go back home. Sirius you know."

Lily nodded and walked Elizabeth out into the hall.

"Dinner next Thursday?" She asked her.

"Of course!" Said Elizabeth with her usual smile and if they weren't living in the middle of a war and Lily didn't know better she wouldn't have guessed there was anything wrong at all.

000


	2. Morning Surprises, Parties and Several G

**Morning Surprises, Parties and Several Gingers**

Elizabeth awoke in the early hours of the morning, feeling strangely nauseous. She sat up; it couldn't be alcohol could it? She had only had a single glass of wine, for Gods sake! She hoped it wasn't a side effect of the Tisonus charm, so far she had felt nothing, but masses of power within herself and surges of protectiveness toward Harry.

She slipped out of the bed and ran for the ensuite. Reaching it just in time as she threw up violently. Elizabeth sunk to the ground beside the toilet feeling horrid, she rubbed her stomach, trying in vain to relieve the pain, and to her surprise felt a slight swelling.

Frowning she counted back days, realising it had been nearly three months since her last period. Her thoughts were interrupted then by another bout of vomiting.

Elizabeth sat back, head against the bath and smiled slightly. She was going to have a baby. She and Sirius were having a baby. Relief flooded Elizabeth. She wasn't barren, and she was going to have a _baby._

Elizabeth thought about going to wake Sirius up with the news, but instead he came into the bathroom to see if she was alright.

"Sick are you? Poor thing, I think we have something for it somewhere –"

"No Sirius I'm not sick."

Sirius gave her a are-you-crazy sort of look.

"Elizabeth you're throwing up, that's normally a sign of sickness."

Elizabeth sighed "it can signal other things as well Sirius."

Sirius just looked at her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Like, I don't know, the fact that a woman, may be about to, possibly have a child?"

Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? Are you serious, your pregnant that's-"

Elizabeth cut him off, "I'm fairly sure, there's no reason for you to freak out just yet, there are a couple of tests that are available to witches –"

Sirius interrupted her.

"You think I'd be _unhappy_ about this? Elizabeth this is wonderful! We're going to have a baby!"

Elizabeth smiled at Sirius is surprise, she hadn't expected him to take is so well.

"Isn't it just? We have to tell Lily and James! And Remus and Peter and I _need_ to tell Emily –"

Sirius cut her off with a worried look.

"I think maybe Elizabeth, we should keep it within the family for the moment. Just in case, we need to hide. That's one person nobody will be searching for."

Elizabeth could see his reasoning, she wasn't happy about it, but for their baby, she would do anything already.

"You're right. The baby should remain a secret, and when I'm _really_ pregnant maybe I should stay home, or with Lily."

Sirius looked relieved.

"Now that we're going to have a child, we can't be so reckless anymore, hunting down Bellatrix might have to wait a little while…"

Elizabeth got up and put her arms around Sirius fondly.

"I hope the baby has your eyes. They're like black opals, so deep that sometimes they seem to hide other colours, like purples and deep greens."

Sirius looked down at Elizabeth with a smile on his face.

"Well _I_ hope the baby has your face, it is by far the most beautiful I have ever laid eyes on".

Elizabeth blushed and laughed at herself.

"Did you know you are the only person in the world that can make me blush?"

Sirius nodded "Did you know you are the only person, to have made me fall in love?"

Elizabeth went redder.

"Elizabeth, what would you do if I were to die tomorrow? Would you hide for me?"

Elizabeth looked at Sirius sadly "For the baby and for you, I would hide, I would leave the country."

Sirius nodded.

"But it could happen any day. I will be careful and you even more so, but we could lose each other Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what Sirius was trying to say, so she just nodded mutely.

"What I really want to know is if you would marry me?"

Sirius didn't get down on one knee, but he did hold out a ring for her.

Elizabeth felt tears spill onto her cheeks and she wiped them away embarrassedly.

"Yes, Sirius, of course I will marry you."

Sirius slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Well I think that _this_, we can tell everyone." Elizabeth looked up at Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius grinned "I mean, that I think its time for a party, how about we send out the invitations and don't tell James? Let him find out when they get it."

Elizabeth laughed, "I think, that that, would be hilarious."

0000

Lily walked into the kitchen, one morning a week later, to find a envelope laying on the bench. She recognised Elizabeth's loopy handwriting on the front of the envelope, _To Mr and Mrs J. Potter._

Her curiosity spiked Lily opened the envelope. Inside was a thick piece of parchment.

Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,

You are invited to a party to celebrate the engagement of:

Elizabeth Potter

And

Sirius Black

On the Twenty-third of April

At Elizabeth Potter's location.

Please RSVP by…

Lily stared at the envelope for a minute before erupting in laughter. It was so like them to not tell them last night but send them a letter today. She couldn't wait to show James, even though the more physical implications of such a relationship disturbed him, he was still happy they were a couple.

Sirius watched Elizabeth fix her hair and make-up, in his opinion pointlessly; she looked equally beautiful first thing in the morning in her pyjamas with messed up bed hair. But there was no convincing her of that so Sirius just let her be.

"Do I look okay?" She asked turning around.

Sirius smiled, admittedly she did look slightly better than usual with her hair done up and in her crimson robes.

"What a stupid question to ask _me_. I'm in love with you; you always look like an angel to me. I also wouldn't recommend asking James, as his sister you are the devil incarnate himself. I think Lily would be the best candidate for such a question."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay how about this, am I bulging?" Sirius looked closely, her stomach looked as flat as ever.

"No, not yet, but I imagine it will show up sooner or later."

"Good, we don't need that to give it away, its best kept a secret."

They had no sooner walked into the living room than the doorbell rang. Wand up, Sirius went to answer it.

He opened the hatch in the front of the door and stepped to the side, so he could not be cursed.

"Name and business."

A familiar voice answered him.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am here to celebrate the engagement of a Miss Elizabeth Potter and a Mr Sirius Black."

Sirius nodded trying to think of a way to identify Dumbledore.

"What is the major enchantment which protects James and Lily Potter?"

Dumbledore answered, "A Fidelus charm, Sirius Black as the Secret Keeper."

Sirius nodded, this was the general belief that they had circulated.

Sirius opened the door to admit the Professor.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him.

"It is most excellent to see you Sirius, I am very happy you and Miss Potter finally realised the affection was mutual."

Sirius grinned. "Did everybody know?"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius "Neither of you did."

The conversation was ended by Elizabeth's entering the room.

"Professor!" She ran forward and embraced Dumbledore.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it! But I had to invite you, just in case"

Dumbledore smiled at her "Professor McGonagall is looking after the students for tonight and I have arranged to deal with much business while I am away. How is your brother?"

Sirius didn't hear the rest of their conversation because James walked into the living room. This always worried Sirius, James could get in without being let in. He knew it was because James was a Potter but the Potter's _were _a pureblood family. It left room for relatives unknown.

James held Harry in his arms. "Lily is going to Floo to your little firehouse outside

But she wanted me to bring Harry, for safety."

James sighed as if this was a regular topic that Lily harped on.

Sirius grinned. "The ladies are fussy are they not?"

James nodded emphatically but didn't get a chance to reply because Harry started to complain.

"Blimey what's wrong now?"

Professor Dumbledore and Elizabeth came in at that moment brought by Harry's cry.

"Ah young Harry, I see he has a good set of lungs on him".

James smiled with fatherly pride.

"He does, that he does. " James poked his son in the stomach and Harry started laughing. Sirius turned to look at Elizabeth who gave him a small smile.

Soon they would have their own, giving Harry a cousin or cousins. Sirius felt a little twinge of worry at the last thought. Twins would be too much for him.

Dumbledore gave Sirius a piercing look. Sirius felt sure he would say something but he just looked down at Harry.

"You're going to do big things Mr Potter, we have great plans for you."

Dumbledore looked almost sad, but James didn't notice that, nor did Elizabeth seem to. James grinned at the professor.

"Big plans indeed, Harry is going to play for England, best seeker in history!"

"He mightn't be a seeker James, or he might not like Quiddich at all, he might play football." Lily been let in and was smiling serenely at her husband.

"What's football?" Demanded James curiously.

Lily sighed "nothing dear"

Sirius heard the doorbell ring again and went to answer it; unfortunately missing Lily's explanation on 'football' he was insanely curious.

"- Nearly passed out from shock, the infamous Sirius Black, engaged! Couldn't believe my own eyes. How did you get caught?" Arthur Weasley was saying, two redheaded children tugging at his legs.

"Well you know how it is Arthur, when they get you, there's no going back." Arthur laughed in agreement before saying, "stop it Fred!" The little boy looked at his father grumbling, he and his twin walked away muttering together.

Arthur shook his head.

"Ever since Ron was born, Molly has left the two of them too me, let me tell you, they are a handful." Sirius laughed.

"I can see that, they look like troublemakers. I wonder where they got that from?"

Arthur flushed slightly; he had been an eminent prankster at school.

"Well they certainly don't need to spend anymore time around you and James."

Molly had come up behind Sirius and was smiling at her little boys. In her arms she held number six, Ronald.

Sirius went to look at the baby; he was a little older than Harry, but just as adorable.

"He obviously takes after you Molly, otherwise he wouldn't be so damned small!"

Arthur and Molly laughed.

"Well Sirius, maybe with a dash of the Potter fertility, you and Elizabeth will have a brood to contest ours." Molly said with a smile at her youngest son.

"You're on" Sirius said laughing, he doubted that he and Elizabeth would ever catch up.

"Mum! Percy threw my toy dragon in the bin, he said that dragons are stupid!" Charlie Weasley ran up to his mother, yelling.

"Did not!" Percy Weasley came up behind his brother.

"Yes he did and he stole my truck! It was a muggle truck, my only one! Dad got it for me and I'll never get another one, not even in Diagon Alley, make him give it back!"

Now Bill, the oldest Weasley child had come to join the fray.

Molly and Arthur turned their attention to their children and Sirius went to find Elizabeth, but not before James came up to him.

"Sirius, I know Elizabeth loves you and I'm fairly sure you love her. But are you sure about this? Don't interrupt me, it's just that you have never been a one-woman man, the longest relationship you ever had before Elizabeth was not even a month. Look I just don't want my sister getting hurt, or you for that matter, if you treat her bad, she'll treat you worse. Please tell me you've thought this through." He said this all in a rush as if desperate to get it out.

Sirius looked at his old friend and could see how worried he was.

"James, I have thought this through. Trust me, I haven't really looked at other women as more than a form of entertainment or as friends for _years._"

James looked at his friend in confusion

"What?"

Sirius sighed, this was turning out to be a very awkward discussion.

"Ok James listen carefully mate. I fell in love with your sister when I was in sixth year, putting her in fourth. At the time it was very awkward, Elizabeth was barely interested in guys at that point and I had already gotten myself a fair reputation. If you think back before sixth year my relationships lasted about one month before that point. Afterward, they were mostly a distraction, because seriously I never would have thought Elizabeth and I would be more than almost family. Well I mean I _thought_ about it but – " James coughed loudly and Sirius gave him a smirk.

"Anyway, as I was saying the girls were distractions, fun distraction but as you already knew they meant nothing. All that time I was tripping for your sister. Happy?"

James grinned at his friend. "Actually yes, Remus always told me you two would be a great couple and I agreed but I never thought it would happen, even if I wished."

Sirius felt himself grin in response.

"Yeah, she was nearly as bad as me."

James gave his friend a sly look. "Well, I mean she is pretty, we _do_ have identical genes. How could she be anything less? Although if she is the girl version of me, she could probably do better…"

Sirius pushed his friend.

"Shut up James!"

They both laughed.

The evening came to a close around 11pm, no one dared stay out longer, other than Dumbledore but he too had business. Peter, Remus, Lily, James and Harry were all invited to stay the night. Only Remus declined and as he did a shadow passed over Sirius' face. Elizabeth felt a twinge of sadness, Remus couldn't be the spy, it was impossible. It couldn't be any of them.

"How was your date Wormy?" asked Lily with a smile. Peter smiled slightly he really did like Emily

"I took her out too dinner in the outskirts of London, a muggle place for safety…"

Elizabeth listened to Peter ramble on happily. She was already finding that being irritated was becoming increasingly impossible.

Sirius gave her a smile. He was waiting for Peter to finish so they could make their announcement.

"We're meeting up in a few weeks again." James gave his friend a catching grin.

"Good on you mate! If you play your cards right, Emily will be with us relaxing by the fire within a year." Peter smiled at the image.

"All of us sitting around a fire with some of Elizabeth's butterscotch pudding, the two kids playing with toys in the background, that a lovely image" Sirius said.

Lily looked up at Elizabeth eyes sparkling with mischief and astonishment, grinning. Peter looked like he had missed the reference and James looked at Lily.

"Need to tell me something dear?" Lily shook her head smiling, looking straight at Elizabeth.

"I don't"

James still wasn't catching on. Sirius rolled his eyes and patted Elizabeth on the stomach.

"Come now, my beautiful fiancée', let us go and make another!"

Elizabeth took Sirius' hand smiling gently and climbed the stairs with him.

He grinned at her

"Quick, jump on the bed to make it squeak."

The pair of them hopped up onto the bed and bounced up and down, making it squeak, very loudly.

"STOP THAT NOW!" Came James' voice from down stairs followed by frantic footsteps.

The door flew open and James face flaming stood in the doorway.

He took in Elizabeth and Sirius standing on the bed and realised his mistake instantly.

"Oh."

Elizabeth laughed and went to hug her brother.

"You and Lily will be the Godparents, that way Harry and – "

"Andrew" Put in Sirius.

Elizabeth and James' looked at him with surprised happiness in their faces.

Behind them Lily said, "Come now James, lets go you're making a moron of yourself."

James grinned at his wife and followed her quietly.

Elizabeth walked forward tears in her eyes and put her arms around Sirius. He was so perfect, she didn't deserve him.

Sirius looked down at her.

"Your dad took me in when I had no home, and well if it's a girl then it can be Andrea, not only is that for your dad but my favourite cousin. Andromeda, I always called her Andee. James and Lily have already decided their first girl will be Judy, so we can hardly steal it from them and it doesn't really become a male counterpart name."

Elizabeth shook her head at Sirius.

"Andrew, Andrea. Its perfect. Your perfect"

Sirius smiled. "Yep, I know." He leaned down and kissed her with a smile on his mouth.

"So making Andrew or Andrea a sibling?" Elizabeth whispered.

Sirius nodded emphatically.

"We should work on that, we need to try and beat Molly and Arthur."

"Well we will have to work quite hard if we want to catch them, they have quite a head start, a six children head start."

"Not work hard, shag hard." Sirius corrected her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we must work – sorry I mean shag – long and hard."


	3. Funerals, Letters and Firecrackers

**Funerals, Letters and Firecrackers**

Remus walked through the streets of muggle London feeling alone. He knew one of his friends was a traitor. He knew it wasn't James, Lily or Elizabeth and honestly how could it be Peter? Was it Sirius? Remus sincerely hoped not. If it were then Elizabeth, the girl who had been as a little sister to him for nearly a decade, would likely die. Remus took in a deep breath, he should tell them about Christine, but he was too afraid to trust.

Whoever the spy was knew about everything, except Christine. Remus didn't want her to die, merely because he couldn't keep a secret. He wouldn't tell.

He started to run, run as fast as he could, he just wanted everything to return to the old days. When his friends the most trusted beings in the world. When Sirius was a player and James still hadn't convinced Lily. When Elizabeth was their little mother, bossing them all around like a tyrant.

But those days were gone. Followed by more complex and dangerous ones. Everyone was bound by some kind of love, James to Lily and Harry, Sirius to Elizabeth, Remus to Christine. Which came before their friends.

Remus sighed sadly. At least he had Christine. As always a smile tugged at his mouth when he thought of Christine, she was wonderful, the only thing worth smiling about these days. It occurred to Remus that either one of them could be murdered tomorrow, what was the point in walking alone out here when tomorrow he could very well be dead. No point at all. He hadn't seen Christine alone in three days that was unacceptable. Remus apparated to Christine's house.

Christine's living room looked as it always did. Warm and inviting, a fire roaring in the fireplace, two armchairs perfectly aligned to be warmed by the fire and walls lined with books.

"Christine!"

Loud footsteps came from upstairs and Christine burst into the lounge room, blue eyes sparkling, and blonde hair flying behind her.

"Remus!" She ran forward and kissed him.

"I nearly died trying not too do that at Sirius and Elizabeth's party." She said gasping for air. Remus just looked at her, she was so beautiful.

"Me too."

She put her arms around him and asked quietly

"What would you do if I died Remus?"

Remus found he was, embarrassingly fighting tears,

"I don't know Christine, I wouldn't be able to cope with it. I would probably go on Death Eater killing sprees. Destroy them by my anger and grief alone."

Christine looked sadly at Remus.

"I hate what they've done to our world. Imagine how it could be. Instead of hiding we could be married by now, with our own children. We could just go down the street and just hold hands and everything would be okay." Christine was crying because she wanted a normal life so badly.

Remus couldn't say anything much, there wasn't anything he could say. They were never going to have a normal, happy life. They would always have to live with the deaths of friends and family. Maybe even each other.

"One day if we're lucky it will be okay, until then, we just have to fight for it."

Christine nodded.

"And when we have beaten them all, we can live by the beach with as many children as we want. "

Christine looked at him gravely "but no children before that. I won't bring a child into a war."

Remus leaned down and kissed her.

"We are of one mind."

Lily sat at her desk, quill in hand, staring down at the blank piece of parchment. She didn't know why she was doing this. How likely was it that she would die and Harry would survive? Yet in divination she had actually seen things before, maybe this feeling was a form of divination. No matter how ridiculous the subject. Yet if Harry did live on, motherless, she wanted him to one day read this letter, so he could know her. Other thoughts stirred in her head.

It was perhaps a good idea to write one for James as well, and for Elizabeth and Christine of course, now that she came to think of it, she should probably write several. Harry and James' would be the hardest on her emotions so she decided to start with one to Christine.

_Dearest Christine_

_If you're reading this then, I am dead. You know who, you no doubt by now know how and you should also know you were closer to me than my sister. Christine how you put up with me I will never know. First when I complained about James, then when I talked constantly about him, even now I still do the same thing. You always told me that as James was in love with me, he no doubt had many good qualities to offer and I should stop fussing. You were right. I only hope that you find someone to be as happy with, I have no doubt you will. I don't mean to pry but I should let you know in this letter, because if you're reading it I cannot tell you in real life. Remus is mad for you. Half tripping over himself to talk to you. He would treat you well if the two of you found love. I don't know what to say, you my best friend the one person I could constantly rely on. You were more constant than my sister, there longer than James, more understanding than my mother and more fun than anyone else. Please, please know how much I care for you. Your like the sister I never had and I love you as one._

_Live well my friend,_

_Lily Evans-Potter._

Lily felt her cheeks wet with tears as she put down her quill. She couldn't imagine losing Christine and knew her friend would suffer for losing her as well. The pair of them had been each other's only real friends. The other Gryffindor girls had hated Lily for being so rude to James, and for being the focus of his attentions and hated Christine for being the focus of every other boy's attentions. They had leaned on each other for support, of course now the other girls animosity was long gone, yet it had prevented them from becoming good friends.

Lily sealed the letter and wrote _Christine _on the envelope. Tears running down her face she reached for a fresh sheet of paper and wrote:

_Dearest Elizabeth…_

Remus woke up beside Christine and smiled at her perfection, she stirred and looked up at him.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Good morning". They smiled at each other for a while, just happy to lay there, enjoying the moment of peace they had. Before the façade had to fall back into place, before they had to be fighters in a war.

"I love you Remus."

Remus felt a wave of anxiety pass over him.

"You shouldn't, you'd be far happier if you didn't".

Christine shook her head at him.

"No, being in love with you is perfect. You spend every waking moment trying to protect me, you actually care for me, if I was an obese old lady you wouldn't care."

Remus laughed at her last comment.

"Would you?"

Remus looked at her.

"No, but its hard to imagine all this beauty, as an obese old lady."

Christine giggled.

Remus looked down at Christine feeling unbearably happy.

"I love you too Christine."

Christine snuggled up to his chest.

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"Mmmhmm."

Remus laughed.

"You read me like a book don't you?"

Remus knew Christine was smiling.

"Pretty much."

"Will it ever be safe to tell the others?"

Christine sat up and looked at Remus sadly.

"We could cheat. Do things that aren't nice."

Remus looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Like use truth potions."

The two of them looked at each other, reaching an agreement.

"First chance we get."

Christine sighed.

"I hate having to do it, but this way, we'll discover the spy. If there is one."

Sirius looked thoughtfully at his fiancée; at this distance he could probably push her into the pond beside her as she read the newspaper in the sun. It would be well worth how much she would yell at him. He muttered a spell and sure enough Elizabeth fell backward into the pond.

Spluttering she yelled:

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius laughed and ran inside, closely followed by Elizabeth.

"You. Absolute. Bastard." She puffed as she chased him up the stairs, Sirius all the time laughing like a maniac. It had definitely been worth it. Sirius was about to reach back and kiss his enraged fiancée' when a sound like a firecracker made him freeze.

Elizabeth drew her wand from her sodden robes, turning side on to the stairway.

From this angle Sirius could see she was starting too look pregnant. She must be three months already. Another loud firecracker sound brought him back to reality. He drew his own wand.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No clue".

The two of them fell silent and then, the firecracker noise was revealed. As by all irony a firecracker. It pelted up the stairs hit the ceiling and exploded, followed by two more.

Sirius looked down at the ash the firecrackers had left, arranged in a pattern that said. 'Take That!'

Sirius laughed.

"Expecto patronum!" A huge dog that was his own shape as an animagus appeared and loped down the stairs out of sight.

"For James?" Asked Elizabeth shakily.

"Of course."

"God, that thing scared me."

Sirius nodded fervently.

"Me too."

Sirius remembered what he had been thinking about a moment before and said.

"Elizabeth, turn to the side again."

Elizabeth did as she was bid, looking quizzically at Sirius.

"Yes, there is no doubt."

Elizabeth looked at him in frustration.

"What?"

"It's clear in those wet and figure hugging robes, you my dear are pregnant and still have a tiny waist. How the hell does that work?"

Elizabeth blushed, but her eyes sparkled.

"So you can see our baby?"

Sirius nodded.

"Clear as day."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and he leapt back.

"Cold!"

Elizabeth chuckled evilly.

"What you think I forgot you pushed me into the pond? Oh no, I never forget Sirius, how could James Potter's sister forget when she was pranked? Impossible."

Sirius sighed, that was a downside to dating James' sister. She would always get even.

"Regrets my love?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Where did 'my love' come from? I thought we agreed not to be as disgusting as Lily and James?"

Elizabeth put on a false expression of horror.

"My love thinks I am disgusting?"

Sirius laughed and picked Elizabeth, carefully though, she _was _pregnant.

"Deranged yes. Disgusting, no."

Elizabeth gave him an evil sort of smile.

"How about sexy?"

Sirius looked down on his fiancée.

"Sexy doesn't even begin to cover it."

It was a Saturday night and everyone sat around Lily and James' kitchen table. Harry sat on his father's knee squalling at Sirius who, to general amusement, was squalling back. Lily noted that Peter seemed to have recovered some of his colour and was talking animatedly with Elizabeth about the upcoming Christmas, he was going to visit his mother for the first time in over two months time.

Remus and James were talking happily, although Remus seemed on edge and Sirius was simply squalling at Harry. Lily sat contented surrounded by the family she had chosen. A touch of sadness for her lost parents washed over her but it was old pain now, pain she had grown accustomed too. Lily pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind and she relaxed for once. If they were attacked right now they would easily make it through, still Lily kept her wand close at hand.

"Sirius, your corrupting my child!" James said laughing.

Sirius tickled Harry and turned to look at his friend while the little boy laughed hysterically.

"Not corrupting, teaching."

"Oh yes Sirius your teaching him corruption." Remus said with a laugh.

"Exactly! See, Remus gets it!"

Lily listened to the boys banter with a smile, it was like the old days. No suspicion, no worry, no stress. Only laughter and pranks. Lily closed her eyes and listened, pretending she was in the Gryffindor common room, back when she and James were a new couple, Sirius and Elizabeth still a dream. Only Harry's laughter gave away the truth. With a sigh Lily opened her eyes, returning to reality. Life got so much more complicated when she left Hogwarts.

James gave Lily a wistful glance and Lily could tell he had somehow known where her mind had wandered too. Lily gave a sigh, things would never be the same.

Sirius and Remus had pulled Peter and Elizabeth into the conversation. Lily listened for a second but was left behind, the five of them had been close since before Elizabeth had even gone to Hogwarts. However James was looking at Lily, he inclined his head to Harry and Lily smiled. James got up and stood behind her.

"Not all things after Hogwarts are bad." He whispered

She turned and smiled into his face.

Lily went and picked up her son. She and James just stood together, talking to him softly.

"You're the only good thing after Hogwarts Harry." James told him smiling.

Lily nodded at her son.

"But you were worth it, worth all of it and do you know someday you will go to Hogwarts and you will tell us all about it. It will be nearly as good as going back."

James put his arms around Lily.

"Because you can never go back." James sang the line to a muggle song Lily had once adored.

"Well not without a time-turner anyway." Lily said laughing.

James looked at her seriously.

"That is dangerous and would probably destroy life as we know it, you know that."

Lily nodded.

"I've never considered it seriously."

"Where's Christine tonight?" He asked curiously.

"No idea. Probably with her mystery man."

James laughed "Mystery man?"

Lily was about to answer but she had just noticed that Harry had fallen asleep, he was absolutely angelic when he slept. James noticed too and the pair of them quietly went to put him to bed.

Several days passed with no sign of Christine and Lily was faintly worried. She usually got a letter from her friend daily, Lily had sent one but Greta had yet to come back. Finally on the Sunday following the evening get-together Lily got a letter from her friend.

_Am in Spain, returning Tuesday. Took Greta a while to find me I imagine._

_Having fun, no monkeys have stalked me to here, the relief of stress is amazing. You and James should consider going out-country. Until all this blows over at least._

_Not Spain though, far too close._

Lily read the letter with a happy nod. "Monkeys" was hers and Christine's term for Death Eaters, the letter was unsigned in case it was intercepted. Relief washed over Lily, she knew her friend was walking more dangerous paths than even James' and Sirius', so even a day without a letter brought anxious suspense.

Lily secretly doubted her friend would make it through this war alive. However Christine had a point. She and James had a child to look after now and the Death Eater's wanted them badly, maybe they should leave the country.

"Lily!" Came James' call from downstairs. Followed by a loud and scolding sort of yell from Harry

"Lily! Elizabeth and Sirius are here!" James called again.

Lily ran downstairs to join her husband and son.

Lily walked into the room to see Elizabeth, looking quite pregnant, playing with Harry.

"The boys have gone off, talking about some amazing prank that Sirius heard Arthur threw."

Lily shook her head smiling.

"Of course."

"So how's it going Lily?" Asked Elizabeth, her now perpetual dreamy expression unreadable. Elizabeth had a perfect temperament for bearing children.

"I just heard from Christine. She was in Spain. No Death Eaters, but she didn't elaborate." Elizabeth nodded.

"A place with no Death Eaters, what heaven."

Lily felt the need to share her worries with someone and Christine was too far away right now, James was amazing but he wasn't a woman.

"I've been thinking of going out-country."

Elizabeth looked up from a happily playing Harry sharply.

"You too?"

Lily wasn't surprised that Elizabeth had been considering it already, she too had someone else relying on her, sort of.

"Yes. It just makes sense, take Harry take James and hide."

Elizabeth smiled contentedly.

"Maybe a warm beach somewhere, somewhere far, far away. But after the baby's born. I want my baby born in Britain, even if they can't grow up here."

Lily nodded.

"Things have been looking good lately. Besides, apparating over long distances is dangerous for young children. We would want to wait until the pair of them are at least one."

Elizabeth looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"Port keys are worse. I think your right Lily, that we will have to wait."

Lily looked around her house tearfully.

"I love it here. I don't want to leave."

Elizabeth put her hand on Lily's shoulder comfortingly.

"Nor do I want to leave my home, or my friends for that matter."

Lily leant down and picked up her son, who protested at being taken from his game, then put his arms around her lovingly.

Elizabeth smiled at Lily.

"He's worth it isn't he?"

Lily could only nod. Harry meant the world to her and it wasn't that much of a sacrifice to leave her country really. Not when she would eventually come back, or at least she hoped she would.

Elizabeth grinned at Lily suddenly.

"James tans really well you know, I'm sure you would _love_ to live somewhere warm enough that he spent most of his time tanned and shirtless."

Lily gaped at Elizabeth's naughty remark.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth gave her another imprudent grin.

"Just saying it like it is sister dear." Lily was caught off guard, this was the first time that Elizabeth had ever called her 'sister'.

Lily furiously blinked away tears, putting Harry down to cover them up. She had never realised she needed Elizabeth to call her family before she would feel like a real Potter.

"Are you crying Lily?" Asked Elizabeth in astonishment.

"No, I uh, I just got something in my eye."

Elizabeth laughed.

"That is a lame excuse Lily. You are crying. I didn't realise that it meant so much to you. Being my sister that is."

Lily looked up at her.

"How could it not? My own sister hates magic, we rarely talk and never without arguing. There isn't very much family left in my world and family is important."

Elizabeth put her arms around Lily smiling.

"My family has always been small, but it never felt like it because my parents were open and our closest friends were as family. Of course many of them aren't, well they're not here anymore. Family is what you make it Lily. Never forget it."

Lily not for the first time wondered at Elizabeth's maturity, she and James seemed to be very wise in the world.

"Then my family will be Harry and James, you and Sirius, Remus, Christine and Peter."

A shadow passed over Elizabeth's face as Lily said this.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Just Potter paranoia."

At that moment Sirius and James walked in, in time to hear the phrase "Potter paranoia" and Sirius moaned loudly. "No spare us please! You Potters are so damned paranoid! Trained as Occlumens as children, taught illegal curses, taught the patronus charm before you even reach OWL year! I mean insane much?"

Lily looked at James and Lily in shock. "Is that all true?"

James looked away awkwardly and Elizabeth nodded.

"Well yes, but its necessary!"

"Only in a world of Potter paranoia!"

Lily stopped listening to the pairs arguing.

"Is this what you meant for Harry? Is it James?"

James looked up into her eyes, his expression grave.

"Yes Lily, I fully intended to and still intend to teach Harry all these things. No child born with a pure-blood parent can afford to not learn occlumency. Elizabeth could reach into a fully trained wizards mind, without their knowing by the time she was in third year. I wasn't that good but nevertheless I could protect myself."

Lily felt a wave of fear pass over her.

"Your dangerous, both of you, you know that right?"

"So are you Lily, admit it, your just dangerous in different ways."

"Why does Harry need to know all this?"

James walked over to her sadly.

"Because he will grow up in a world of wizard politics, and unless something happens to change the situation, a world of wizard war."

Lily looked down at her son, noticing Elizabeth dragging Sirius from the room. James nodded at his sister and Lily heard a loud crack from the hallway. Elizabeth and Sirius had gone.

Lily shook her head.

"I just wanted to give him a chance to be a little boy."

James smiled at her still looking immensely sad.

"Then you should have been a muggle."

Christine apparated back into her home, instantly she knew something was wrong. Someone was here. She raised her wand, battle instincts trained into her by three years of running dangerous missions at Dumbledore's order.

Thoughts of Remus flashed through her mind. What if she never saw him again?

Heavy, hauntingly familiar footsteps came down her staircase.

_Bellatrix._

The woman appeared at the stairs.

"Stupefy!" Christine screamed, a jet of red light flying at the woman.

Bellatrix didn't even raise her wand, but a shield appeared from nowhere to deflect the spell.

Christine knew instantly who had deflected the curse.

Bellatrix smiled at her, her heavy lidded eyes filled with excitement.

"Bye, Bye Christine." The woman apparated away and was gone. Christine felt her heart sink. Her anti-apparition charms had fallen. There was no denying it, he was behind her.

She apparated away, but she was too late. A high voice screamed "Avada Kedavra!" The last thing Christine saw was a golden Spanish beach before, a green jet of light collided with her back.

It was Sunday. Sunday and no word from Christine. Lily had contacted Dumbledore but he had not heard from her. He was worried though he tried to hide it. Something was wrong. Days turned into weeks, Elizabeth's stomach grew as she reached five months and finally Lily accepted she would never be able to know what happened to her friend.

Remus however was not going to give up, he after all, had nothing to lose. Yet he had no leads, Christine had refused to tell him where she was going, for his safety. Now he had no way of finding her. Finally he went to Lily.

Elizabeth and James were sorting out Potter Manor, checking for breaches. Sirius and Peter were about their own business. Lily and Remus sat in the Potter's living room, talking quietly. Remus took in a deep breath, this might be the only way to find Christine.

"Lily."

"Yes Remus?"

"I, have to, have to confess something."

Lily looked curiously at Remus.

"What is it Mooney? Is something wrong?"

Remus shook his head.

"Not wrong exactly. But I was closer to Christine than, than we admitted."

Lily gave him a knowing look.

"I knew you liked her!"

Remus sighed, he felt tired and broken. He just wanted to go to sleep and never have to wake up.

"Well Christine liked me back.. We are, were a, a couple."

Lily suddenly looked sad.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Do you know where she went? Please tell me. I have to find her."

"Spain." Lily whispered and Remus leapt up.

"Of course." He waved at her and with a crack disapparated.

Lily stared in amazement as Remus disappeared. Christine already with Remus. She had never guessed.

Sadly she supposed her friend was dead now. Christine, practically her sister – gone. Tears ran down her cheeks as the thought of never knowing what had happened to Christine. But Remus would find out. He had too.

She was dead.

That much was clear to Remus. No amount of hope could change the fact that Christine lay on a beach, eyes open, eyes empty.

Remus sank to the sand by her body. There was no surprise to add extra sting to the wound. He had known, but her body was confirmation of the fact. Remus had known this might happen, but he knew now he hadn't been prepared for it. His mind was blank and filled with inescapable pain. Christine was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Few people cried. They were all too accustomed to death. To losing loved ones. Christine's mother Agatha sat her eyes glazed her pain hidden. It was another death of another wonderful person and only children fell to the weakness of tears.

James sat beside Lily. Lily had gotten all her crying done in private and now she sat, her eyes only slightly red staring into space. Her expression reminded James of her parents funeral and his parents funeral. She looked lost but he knew he could call her back. Instead of doing so James let her grieve a little longer, the pain would be easier to bear if she didn't have to cope with reality.

And then James had to cope with his own grief.

Christine had played a major part in James' asking Lily to marry him. She had always been around Lily and therefore James. In recent years she had become as close as all the others.

"Come on James. The body." Lily whispered, sounding afraid.

"Are you sure?"

"Remus said she was unmarked. Only one spell –"

"The killing curse." James whispered.

Holding Lily tightly so that she could lean against him he led her to the front.

On a bed of purest white Christine lay looking beautiful and whole as ever. She could almost have been sleeping – but for the expression on her face.

Christine didn't look scared. She didn't look angry, not horrified, not even in pain. She looked heartbroken. Christine's face radiated a sense of loss and James knew in that moment exactly what she had been thinking as she died.

"I didn't make it." James whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Lily looked up at him and her face was scared.

"Will we make it James?" A sense of dread had descended upon James and he suddenly wasn't so sure.

"We can try." Was all the comfort he could give Lily.


	4. Andrea Black

**Andrea Black**

The next month passed quietly, Lily and Remus were grieving – together and alone – James was with Lily and Peter was still visiting his mother.

So Sirius and Elizabeth spent their days at home. Sirius only leaving for meetings with the Order that Elizabeth couldn't attend. It was on one of those occasions that Lily finally visited.

"You look ready to have the baby any day now." Lily commented when the two of them were seated in the kitchen with a cup of hot tea at hand.

"I can't be. I'm only five months pregnant!"

"Maybe its just wishful thinking on my part. If the baby's born before January third they'll go to Hogwarts with Harry. Or maybe you have miscounted." Lily suggested.

"I started being ill not five months ago." Elizabeth said and Lily's eyes widened.

""You have miscounted. You won't throw up until your anywhere between two and four months pregnant. Your just so tiny you didn't notice!" Lily exclaimed.

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen.

"Any day now?"

"Any day." Lily answered and Elizabeth grinned.

"But why did you come Lily? James tells me you've been fairly distraught and not to come over." Elizabeth asked.

"I've been doing some research. The chances of killing a child through apparation when its three months old are high. However they are in no danger once they reach the nine month mark. So I think when your baby is ten months old, we go." Lily said it very fast as if worried Elizabeth would disapprove.

"That's a good idea." Elizabeth agreed. "But where too? We need to make arrangements for a pre-charmed house with all the necessary things – with room to grow food because we have enough problems now and we should use another Fidelus Charm."

Lily nodded.

"Australia and yes we can make the arrangements but Lizzie there was one more thing James and I discussed."

"What?"

"Remus is moving back in with his mother after his father's death. Apparently they have become quite close. He'll be safe and Peter well Peter will move in with _his _mother as well. We think we should make it a Potter objective only. Completely secret, telling only Dumbledore where we go." Lily said this cautiously.

Elizabeth nodded.

"For the children."

"For the children." Lily agreed

It was a freezing cold night. Sirius sat with Elizabeth by the fireplace talking quietly. Sirius could always remember that night perfectly, no matter where he was or how old he got.

"Hrm?" He asked Elizabeth realising her last statement had in fact been a question.

"I said who will be the baby's godparents?"

"James and Lily of course." Sirius answered with a smile.

"Sirius what would you say to a little change in scenery?" Her question was cautious and slightly worried.

"As in leaving the country." Sirius said and it wasn't a question.

"Well yes. Lily and I are – worried. We have children now and Lily is looking into getting us a house in Australia. It would be a little inconvenient living together but much safer than visiting." Elizabeth said.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Much safer. I've been thinking the same thing but only really concentrating on going somewhere _warm_."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Australia is warm."

"So I hear. I think that we would need a beach and a Quiddich pitch." Sirius suggested enthusiastically.

Suddenly Elizabeth went pale.

"Ah, Sirius. I think you should bring Lily." She suggested.

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"Well, lets, just, say, that baby Black will be born sometime tonight." Elizabeth said gasping slightly.

Sirius felt very strange at that moment.

"Quick up to bed!" He half yelled at her but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No Sirius. I need to walk around. Get Lily." She said it very slowly but Sirius was still slow to comprehend.

"Get Lily?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes. James' wife. Get James and Lily."

Sirius smiled.

"James! Get Lily. Get James." He said and Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes Sirius. Get Lily." Elizabeth repeated.

Sirius nodded and disapparated into James and Lily's house.

Lily looked up in surprise at Sirius.

"Get Lily. Get James." He said pulling on Lily's arm.

"What are you on about?"

"Get Lily. Get James…baby!" He said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"James!" Footsteps came down the stairs heavily.

"What?"

"Keep Sirius here until I let you know." She said in a stern tone and apparated away.

"Wha-" James asked and Sirius explained with a single word.

"Baby!"

"Oh. So your going to be like _that _are you? Well. Come on then. Lets get some things of Harry's. You'll need them." James said.

"Baby?"

"Yes Sirius. Baby." James said in an exasperated tone.

Sirius woke up late that night to Lily shaking him.

"Sirius. You have a daughter."

Sirius sat up.

"Excellent." Was all he could think to say.

The pair of them apparated back to Elizabeth's house and Sirius walked quietly up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Elizabeth?" He called.

"Come in Sirius." Sirius turned to beckon Lily up but she shook her head.

"It should be just you two, the first time." Lily said backing into the lounge.

Sirius pushed the door open. Elizabeth lay on the bed, covered with the deep purple and silver coverlet. In her arms she held someone very, very small.

"Sirius. Meet Andrea." She said holding out the bundle in her arms.

Sirius moved forward cautiously and picked up his daughter.

She had dark black eyes to match his own. Elizabeth had got her wish. But what Sirius noticed most about her was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Somehow as beautiful as Elizabeth – perhaps even more.

"Hello Andee. I'm your Dad." He said and his daughter just looked at him as if too say 'yes. I know.' Sirius grinned at his daughter and handed her back to Elizabeth.

"She's amazing." He whispered to his fiancée'.

"I know." She agreed.

Smiling the pair of them sat together on the bed. Perhaps for hours. Talking to their little daughter. Their little Andee Black.

Christmas came and went and it was of little note as Andee was still a new miracle and afterward months passed at a ridiculous speed. Elizabeth was always busy. Whether she was caring for Andee or helping within the Order, spending time with Sirius or James or Remus or Lily.

Peter still did not visit but sent regular letters saying his mother was unwell. This lack of attention wasn't like Peter and if she hadn't been so busy Elizabeth might have worried about him.

Six-month-old Andee stared intently at her toy Quaffle glaring at it as if trying to levitate it through the hoop Sirius had already set up for her. Both of her parents were chasers so Sirius fully expected her too be one as well.

"Andee throw the ball to me!" Elizabeth said Elizabeth refused to talk gibberish to her daughter but instead practically forced speech on her daughter.

"Ma." Andee murmured in recognition half rolling, half throwing the ball towards her mother.

"TO ME POTTER!" Sirius yelled when Elizabeth picked up the ball . Elizabeth threw the ball across the room and Sirius somersaulted in mid-air to catch it.

Andee applauded her father in a very serious way.

"Da." She said because it was all she _could _say. Andee had about seven words down pat and all were names.

'Da' was Sirius, 'Ma' was Elizabeth, 'Jms' was James, 'Liy' was Lily, 'Rom' was Remus, 'Hay' was Harry and the only other word Andee knew was 'quodit' which judging by her actions was meant to be Quiddich. Peter was rarely around at the moment so Andee didn't recognise him when he did come.

Sirius and Elizabeth were immensely proud of Andee's progression with words; even if Harry, being five months older, could make garbled sentences.

A crack in the hallway announced someone Apparating into the house. Sirius and Elizabeth drew their wands instantly and pointed them at the doorway but it turned out to only be Remus.

Andee held her arms out in welcome crawling across the floor to Remus.

"Rom!"

"Andee!" Remus said his face lighting up and Sirius felt his suspicions melt away.

Remus was too in love with Andee and Harry to betray them and lately, after Christine's death, that distance had melted away between them.

It was merely his secret relationship that had kept him so secretive.

Sirius refused to keep up his past belief that one of his friends was a spy. It was clearly not Remus so who else?

"Remus! Are you staying tonight?" Sirius asked and realised his tone was hopeful, he hadn't really wanted Remus to be around too long lately, just in case, but now his old affection was back in full swing.

Remus noticed that the separation between them was gone and smiled.

"If I'm welcome I'd love to stay." He said with an infectious grin.

"You're always welcome here Mooney and maybe if we're really good Little Mother will make us some butterscotch pudding." Sirius said grinning at his fiancée who rolled her eyes.

"Don't you little mother me Sirius Black, right there is living proof that we do not have a mother – son relationship." Elizabeth said pointing at Andee who giggled and said "Ma."

"Yes Andee, I'm your mummy." Elizabeth said absently picking up her daughter who stretched away from her reaching for Remus.

"Rom." She said with a scowl.

"Alright Andee, calm down." Elizabeth said and Sirius grinned she passed Andee to Remus who immediately started playing peek-a-boo with the little girl.

"Well I had better go make something good for dinner. Any requests Mooney? Is it that time of the month for raw meat?" Elizabeth asked.

"Could we have chicken?" Remus asked hopefully and Elizabeth rolled her eyes nodding.

"Fine, roast chicken and butterscotch pudding it is."

"Butrscot" Andee said with a grin.

The preparations for leaving England had proved more difficult then expected and the intense concentration on that along with the wonder that was the two children made it feel like Andee had just been born when summer-time returned to Godric's Hollow.

"Harry will be one soon." Sirius commented over a family dinner with Lily and James.

"He will." James agreed beaming.

"We should have a party. Invite Molly and Arthur over and of course their children. Sally and Richard too, maybe Emily and Justin." Lily suggested.

"It sounds like a plan. We'll need a cake of course." Sirius mused.

"How about you make it shaped like a snitch? Like Mum did that time for my sixteenth birthday." James suggested.

"How about no?" Lily countered.

Elizabeth grinned as the two of them argued – Sirius throwing his ideas in to confuse the fray further. She looked down at Andee, who giggled. Andee was a very happy baby – happier even then Harry who occasionally felt the need to squall for attention. All Andee wanted to do was smile.

"What type of cake do _you _want?" Elizabeth asked Harry who was on James's lap beside her.

"Owagogaraow." Harry informed her and Andee giggled.

"Igegeg." She told Harry still giggling and Elizabeth shook her head. These two would be a pair to challenge the trouble caused by Sirius and James.

"Next weekend." She heard tuning back in to the conversation.

"Harry's party is next weekend?" She asked the three.

"That's what I just said Lizzie. Stop being a pain." James said and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Alright then. Lets write some invitations!" Said Lily.


	5. September the first

**September the first, a Birthday and Cousins with Pink Hair**

The party had posed a minor problem to Elizabeth and Sirius as if they were to keep Andee a secret they couldn't attend. At this point only Remus, Dumbledore and a few select others knew of her existence. So it was that Elizabeth feigned a renewal of her previous "illness" and Sirius left for the party alone.

With a loud crack he appeared in the Potter's hallway to a party already bustling.

"Sirius! How's Elizabeth?" Sirius turned around to see Jameson Shacklebolt's teenage son Kingsley.

"She's a little under the weather for company but she'll hold out." Sirius replied surprised to see Kingsley. "Say shouldn't you be at school?" Sirius asked sure that Kingsley not quite eighteen.

"It's the holidays Sirius. We still have a month of summer to go."

"Oh right. It is too isn't it? I've been away from school for too long." He said shaking his head at his own dim-wittedness.

"Well I had better go in and say happy birthday to my godson hey?" Sirius said with a grin at Kingsley which the boy – well man Sirius supposed he was only a year or two younger than Elizabeth – returned.

"You had better go give him his presents. He's been screaming for Iri for a while now." Kingsley said and Sirius rolled his eyes. He hated it that Harry called him Iri.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Sirius said as he waded through little children and toys to his godson.

"Iri!" Harry said gleefully eyeing the bright wrapping paper of his present.

"Here you are." Sirius said handing the long package to Harry who immediately ripped it open as fascinated by the paper as what lay underneath.

Finally Harry revealed a toy broomstick.

"Iri?" He asked curiously recognising it as one like his fathers.

"It's yours Harry." Sirius explained to the little boy and Harry squealed with excitement.

"Padfoot! My man! What did you get our little boy?" James called appearing from nowhere.

"Come and have a look!" Sirius called back.

James waded through the kids and came to have a look.

"A toy broomstick? Ingenious! It's perfect training for his future career!" James said as excited as his son who was already trying to mount the broom.

Lily and some of the other mothers came over to have a look at the present and Sirius got out of their way looking for Remus.

"Ah Mooney." He said finding his friend eating some of Lily's finest chocolate chip biscuits.

"Padfoot." Remus said casually. Remus had odd moods now. He clearly suffered a severe depression from losing Christine but he was coping well, it just made him a little odd and not as happy as usual.

"Padfoot, did you sense I had a secret from you?" Remus asked looking at his friend his eyes unreadable.

"Yeah I did. I thought you might be holding something back, you might know who the spy was or something." Sirius said lying just a little bit, Remus was after all massively traumatised.

"Or that I was the spy."

"I hoped you weren't." Sirius replied.

"Well I'm not." He said with a sigh.

"Me neither, I'd kill myself before I betrayed any of you to Voldemort, even before I betrayed Dora McKinnon." Sirius said with a laugh at the memory of the hopeless and annoying Hufflepuff girl.

"Really? For Dora McKinnon? Oh, you better hope I don't tell Elizabeth you said you'd die for Dora, she is _definitely _the jealous type." Remus teased laughing.

"How would you know?" Sirius demanded.

"Remember your last girlfriend in seventh year? Allison whatshername?

"Vaguely." Sirius conceded.

"Yeah well Elizabeth slammed her against a wall and called her – well anyway she's the jealous type."

"Did she really?" Sirius demanded secretly delighted.

"Are you worried now? Does it ,I don't know, freak you out?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius snorted.

"More like turn me on. Jealous Elizabeth is a very sexy image to me."

Remus wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Please Padfoot, she's practically my sister."

Sirius laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

"Yeah well she's my fiancée and if I want to discuss how great our sex life is with one of my best friends then I should be able too!"

"Sirius if you _dare…_"

"Lily do you think we should tell Remus where we are going? Leaving him would be beyond cruel. I think we should take him with us." James said to his wife expression worried.

Lily looked up at her husband biting her lip.

"Yeah I think we should. I love Remus and leaving him would hurt him, he doesn't deserve that."

"Sirius told me last night he doesn't suspect Remus anymore – or any of us. Its simply impossible and I never did – unless you do?"

"Remus? Gods no but I'm worried, we shouldn't have made Peter secret keeper, what if something happens to him? He's not exactly strong…" Lily said anxiously.

"He'll be fine. Peter would die before give away our location." James said soothingly.

"I know that but I just don't want to have him die on our account!" Lily burst out, tears threatening.

"Relax Lily, its not for long." And Lily let James relax her sighing as she leaned into him.

Summer waned and finally Peter came back to visit. He had promised a long stay but was only stopping by Elizabeth and Sirius' place for dinner, he had however arranged to stay with Remus for a week later in the month and the Potter's for a weekend in mid-October.

"Wormy!" Elizabeth said greeting him at the door with a one armed hug as she was carrying Andee.

"Elizabeth." Peter said returning the hug a little reluctantly it seemed. Elizabeth frowned a little, Peter had always called her Beth or Little Mother, never her full name but she shrugged it off as growing up.

"Come in, come in! Its best not to linger…" She said ushering the small man inside to an already full dinning room.

"Wormy!" Rang through the room as Sirius, Remus, James and Lily greeted him. Strangely Andee and Harry made no recognition of him, well strange on Harry's part. Harry just gave Peter a level gaze and Elizabeth thought for a moment Peter flinched before that gaze.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he sat down and Elizabeth grinned.

"Steak, done very raw for Mooney and of course –"

"BUTTERSCOTCH PUDDING?" James demanded jumping up.

"I was going to say roast potatoes." Elizabeth said and they all laughed at James' enthusiasm for pudding.

The night was good and full of banter and reminiscing. Pranks, James' chasing of Lily and Sirius even told the story of kissing Elizabeth that Valentine's night. James was disturbed by that but found Professor Dumbledore's remarks satisfying and sat with a smug look on his face until Remus poured ice down his shirt.

Once the two kids were in bed the pudding and alcohol came out and it seemed almost like old times at Hogwarts. The laughter was more carefree than it had been in years. The walls that had been there from the war and simply from growing up and apart were gone that night. Elizabeth wasn't unrealistic enough to think it would be like this after the hangovers wore off but it was nice to be Little Mother again.

Sirius woke up with an aching head beside James on the couch. Lily and Elizabeth were leaning against each other snoring on the floor, Peter lay at the base of the couch so that Sirius had to jump over him. Remus sat snoring against a counter.

No one moved as he thudded to the ground. A yell for attention pierced the silence and Sirius realised what had woken him up. Andee. Sirius moaned holding his head.

"Shut up Andee!" He yelled looking around for a bottle of hangover cure made by Judy's recipe.

Finding it Sirius downed a large gulp of the disgusting stuff, shuddering at the taste.

"DA!" Andee yelled indignantly knowing her father was up.

"IRI HERE, HARRY UP!" Harry agreed loudly and Sirius sighed. His head was still pounding but the kids came first.

"Coming!" He called to them and they fell silent immediately.

Sirius had the two of them up at the table in their highchair's eating some weird goo stuff that tasted like apples when he realised with a jolt that it was September the first. It wasn't that special he supposed but he just felt he ought to have seen it coming.

With a shrug he returned to feeding the kids.

It was lunchtime when the odd feeling Sirius had came to a head. Peter had just left with a wave and the rest of them were all relaxing in the kitchen watching the kids play.

Suddenly an butterfly patronus flew through the window.

"_Attack on the Hogwarts Express. Help needed! Come all of you!" _The butterfly said and then disappeared.

"Lily watch the kids!" Elizabeth yelled as she apparated away, Sirius, Remus and James following suit. Lily didn't argue, the others were better at duelling.

Sirius appeared inside the Hogwarts Express and the screaming made the attack apparent. Elizabeth was only a year out of Hogwarts so she immediately ran off to rally the students.

Sirius paid no attention other than to ensure they were all doing their jobs automatically. The Death Eaters on the train numbered twelve in all and they were duelling every seventh year student as well as a few sixth years. From what Sirius could guess from the thoughts Elizabeth was sending him, to which he couldn't reply as he had not her skill with minds, most of the sixth years were already moving the students.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled pointing at a random Death Eater he vaguely recognised from school. "How's it going Kingsley?" Sirius asked the dark Head boy as he fought the Death Eater who had blocked.

"Alright, but these Death Eater's are pests aren't they? What if I had a date tonight?" Kingsley replied with a laugh.

"Oh yeah its really quite irritating. We were having a little party." Sirius agreed dodging a curse and retaliating with a body bind hex.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's rallying the kids to safety seeing as she knows more of you." Sirius replied as he continued to duel the Death Eater he now recognised as Avery.

"Good to hear she's alright." Kingsley said laughing in exhilaration from the fight.

"DUCK LUPIN!" Yelled a spectator with bright pink hair and Remus shot her a grin of thanks as he physically tackled the Death Eater to the ground. He _was _a werewolf after all.

"AWESOME!" The girl yelled with a cheers from the other students watching.

"Move it cousin!" The same girl yelled and Sirius dodged to the side suddenly recognising her, it was his second cousin Nyphadora who couldn't be older than second year.

"DORA YOUR MUM WILL KILL ME!" Sirius screamed in her direction as he finally felled Avery, the man had gotten smart after school.

"I KNOW ISN'T IT FUN?" Dora called with a laugh and Sirius swore. She had to many of his genetics.

"JUST DON'T DIE!" He yelled in reply hexing another Death Eater who fell to the ground twitching weirdly. What spell had he used anyway? He couldn't remember.

"DEAL!" She replied and Sirius nearly laughed, she definitely had to many of his genetics.

"NO BITCH! BITE ME!" Sirius heard Elizabeth scream as she ran past and this time Sirius actually laughed to see Bellatrix Lestrange running from his fiancée' who was practically drooling with the chance to hex her.

Bellatrix looked at Elizabeth's fierce and slightly insane expression, looked at the seven Death Eater's already down and did the unthinkable.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed pointing at Alicia Crofts whose parents were loudly and prominently fighting the Dark Lord. "TELL YOUR PARENTS GIRL! TELL THEM!" She yelled as a jinx from Elizabeth hit her.

Bellatrix gasped as the jinx hit her and blood started to seep through her clothing.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled missing Alicia but hitting a nearby owl in its cage which screeched before falling.

Then Bellatrix was gone. As were the Death Eater's Sirius, Remus, James, Kingsley and the other seventh year students had been fighting.

"Is everyone okay?" Elizabeth demanded and everyone fell silent. The first and second years out of fear the others out of respect, Elizabeth _had _been Head Girl.

"We're fine but Miss my owl –" Said the first year whose owl Bellatrix had killed.

"I'm sure your owl would have been proud to take that curse for someone else – he practically took it for you." Elizabeth said in a soothing voice.

At that moment McGonagall came up the train and several students cried out in relief.

"The threat is nullified, there were more of them up the other end. Nineteen altogether and Bellatrix Lestrange no less." McGonagall said to Elizabeth who was hugging the first year.

"I will return to Lily but the other three will stay here." James said with a nod to McGonagall and Elizabeth sighed in relief Lily alone couldn't fend for both children.

_Take them to your place. _Elizabeth suggested to James the thought weak and difficult to send. James and her weren't as close as before and the mental connection mirrored that.

"Thank you Elizabeth, Sirius, Remus." It was Professor Dumbledore and the cries of relief were even more prominent then before.

"Welcome Professor." Remus said with a sigh looking exhausted.

"That was _so _awesome how you tackled that Death Eater to the ground!" One of the seventh years exclaimed to Remus.

"Thank you." Remus said with a grin at Elizabeth and Sirius.

"I see your furry little problem does have _some _advantages." Professor Dumbledore commented with that gentle smile of his.

"Some, but not very many." Remus agreed. "Shall we patrol?" He suggested, a prefect in school.

"That would be the idea Lupin." McGonagall said rolling her eyes.

"Right you are Professor." Sirius agreed flashing a grin at one of the girls watching him. "I'm only disappointed I didn't get to deal with my deranged cousin. The world would be a happier place without Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Does that mean she's _my _cousin?" Dora demanded from behind him looking disgusted.

McGonagall blinked.

"You are very outspoken for a first year." She said in surprise, so she was a first year not second.

"Is she my cousin, the freaky woman with the black hair?" Dora demanded again ignoring McGonagall.

Sirius sighed.

"Actually she's your mother's sister – your auntie." He said reluctantly.

"My mother has _sisters?_" Dora asked in shock.

"Not that she'd be willing to admit to, although Narcissa isn't all bad, or she wasn't."

"Ew." Dora said.

"Amen to that." Sirius agreed. "Amen to that."

" – so basically it was a nightmare." Sirius surmised for Lily who shuddered in horror.

"It sounds like it."

"Yes it was, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I still have this terrible hangover and I would rather like Sirius to be close by for a while." Elizabeth said and she did in fact look a little shaky.

"Alright off to bed with you both then." Lily said with a shooing gesture.

After the first of September they made excuses not to leave the house and visit Lily and James, but they too made those same excuses and eventually they just admitted they didn't want to leave and had conversations via floo instead. Remus simply stayed with Sirius and Elizabeth until Peter was due to arrive at his house in the last week of September. Other than that all they received in news was by way of letters.

What worried Sirius was when Peter didn't arrive at the Potter's being two weeks late. Finally Sirius received a letter from Lily informing them of Peter's stay.

It also informed the of some crazy stories Bathilda Bagshot had been telling them that made both Sirius and Elizabeth laugh.

That letter and the photo of Lily, James and Harry, Harry on his toy broomstick Sirius folded up and put in his shirt pocket, along with a letter from Elizabeth while she was at Hogwarts, a drawing of Andee's, a photo of the wedding, one of Sirius, Elizabeth and Andee and a few of his favourite letters from each of the marauders.

He carried the letters and photographs around in a leather purse that hung around his neck – just in case they ever had to run.


	6. Halloween

**Halloween**

Elizabeth and Sirius sat in their daughter's bedroom watching little Andee play with her toy Hogwarts set laughing gleefully. James and Lily should have arrived for dinner nearly an hour ago. Worry started to gnaw at her, what if they had been held up? What was wrong?

Elizabeth sat surrounded by her fears when she felt a red hot flash of pain seize her entire body. It was like she was being torn apart, like a part of her was dying. Elizabeth leapt to her feet; she only had a mental connection like that with one person. James.

_Elizabeth! He's come! _The mental connection had weakened with time but the urgency and pain made it clear as midday sun.

_Lily! Harry! _James' mind voice screamed but then it was cut shot and more pain shot through Elizabeth making her drop to the ground screaming in agony. The presence of James that had been in her mind all her life was gone. He was gone.

"Go!" Sirius yelled at her knowing full well the power she had when Harry was concerned. "Meet me at Potter Manor!" The pair of them apparated away at the same time Andee in Sirius' arms despite the danger of young children Apparating.

Elizabeth landed just near James and Lily's house and she landed already running. The house was silent and Elizabeth ran in screaming their names.

She had barely entered when she found her brother. He lay on the ground in front of her unmoving and cold as ice.

"JAMES!" She screamed in anguish falling to her knees but the Tisonus charm prodded her. Harry. Harry must come before her grief. Elizabeth took a deep breath

"LILY! HARRY!" She screamed running upstairs to Harry's bedroom, James' last thoughts clear in her mind.

The door was destroyed and Elizabeth felt momentary elation when she saw the crumpled form of He Who Must Not Be Named. Followed by panic, a man was alive and moving in there, and he wore a Death Eater's cloak.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed desperate to protect Harry. The figure jumped up and the spell missed. Elizabeth recognised it as Snape but she wasn't sorry she had cast the spell. Merely glad it had missed.

"You would use that curse? You would kill?" Snape demanded and Elizabeth saw his face was tear-streaked. He was crying at the Dark Lord's demise? That traitor. He would pay.

Elizabeth saw Lily lying cold on the ground and felt another surge of pain but it was less unexpected. Harry however was miraculously alive and crying for his mother calling her. "MA!" He was yelling through tears.

"There is no end to what I would do tonight." Elizabeth said to Snape her voice low and dangerous. Then she flicked her wand forcing her consciousness on Snape, forcing him to feel her pain.

Severus dropped to the ground in pain, his mind had been invaded and there was nothing he could do to stop it. In his mind's eye Severus saw Elizabeth scream out in pain and anguish beside Black and a little girl. His body felt Potter's death and he felt a wave of hatred for the enemy fallen. Fury filled his mind, not his own and Severus was for once terrified. Here stood the only being he had ever met who had more power over the mind than he. He was trapped in his own mind.

Memories of James and Elizabeth full of wonder and love filled Severus and he could hardly believe the love his sister felt for him. The anguish at his death outstripped even Severus' own pain at the loss of Lily.

Next came Lily and those memories were unbearable for they were not only Elizabeth's. Some were clearly James' and Severus had to sit through the romantic scenes involving James and Lily. The love Potter had felt for Lily was clear and so was the confidence that Lily loved him back. Severus watched in pain as a hundred times over Lily told James "I love you."

"STOP! No more!" Severus begged Elizabeth and looked into her eyes seeing the woman was fighting some form of madness he did not understand. Black hatred was building up in her and he knew she badly wanted to kill him but also saw that the woman had other worries and was trying to fight the hunger to avenge her brother and sister.

He saw an advantage and took it. He wanted to die, wanted blessed relief so badly. But Dumbledore's words resounded in his head and he looked over at the young child with Lily's eyes.

Severus pushed forward his own memories of Lily and the love he had held the woman all his life. Elizabeth's feeling of black hatred subsided and Severus could suddenly breath again. She wasn't going to kill him he wouldn't die tonight. Severus was almost disappointed.

"You were crying for her?" She asked.

"Of course." Severus replied shortly.

That worry behind her anger was clearer now and Severus pushed into her mind through the connection she had created, a connection he suspected would never entirely dissolve.

He searched and there! That little girl with her black hair and dark eyes that looked so like Elizabeth was it her daughter? Yes, her daughter.

"You have a daughter?" Severus demanded of her.

"Sirius'. Now I must return to her, I will take Harry with me –"

"You have a child with that traitor?" Severus demanded.

"No. It wasn't Sirius. See?" Elizabeth showed him and he saw to his amazement the traitor was Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew?"

"Yes, Pettigrew. No one will believe it wasn't Sirius now. He will go to Azkaban. Andee, Harry and I will hide. You will tell Dumbledore?"

"Yes I will tell Dumbledore but you can't take Harry. Only one of Lily's bloodline can protect him. That means Petunia."

"That bitch?"

"It must be so."

A loud thump outside announced someone come to see the truth.

"That will be Hagrid. Take your daughter and hide, fake your own death. We will be in contact." Snape said hurrying her along.

"Sna – Severus?"

"Yes Pot – Elizabeth?"

"Sirius will deal with Pettigrew. That's a promise."

Strangely enough that made Severus feel better as he watched the woman that so resembled James leave, then as Hagrid entered the house left himself.

Sirius apparated into Potter Manor, holding his daughter tight. He felt empty.

Sirius put down Andee who immediately ran off. His best friend, James Potter was gone. Lily was gone. His life was falling apart and he knew he would have to leave Elizabeth.

A crack behind him announced Elizabeth.

"Sirius!" Elizabeth said running to hug him.

Sirius looked sadly at the woman he loved. Nothing would ever be all right again. They had vows to uphold.

"I'm going to get that bastard. You know it has to be me." He told her.

Andee ran in to hug her Daddy before she answered.

"Andee honey, Daddy has to go away for a while. Daddy loves you sweet heart."

Said Sirius.

Andee smiled and kissed Sirius laughing. She trusted her father completely.

"Where's Harry?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Dumbledore." Elizabeth answered in a monotone.

"You should know our house is destroyed, I went by there in time to see Bellatrix emerge from the wreckage – you should be proud of me. I hid."

Elizabeth swallowed.

"So they think I'm dead. Harry must go to Petunia then, should we tell them?"

Elizabeth asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at their daughter who was laughing while she played with a mirror.

"No. You'll never be safe, no Potter could hope to be safe where people can find them, and the only problem will be getting Harry."

Elizabeth felt a wrench of grief for her brother and his wife who had become her sister; it felt like betraying them but if it would protect Harry…

"We can't get Harry. He's safe there and he can go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." Sirius breathed.

"Andee has to go." He added.

Elizabeth drew her daughter close to her.

"I won't give her up Sirius. I'll teach her myself."

Sirius shook his head.

"Not give her up. But when she turns eleven, adjust her memory, take away her capability to talk of her family or something."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Your right."

Sirius moved forward and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth kissing her fiercely. Elizabeth kissed him back with a need that had never been there before. This might be the last time they met for years. It was almost certain in fact. Sirius carefully repressed the thought that it might be the last time he kissed her.

"Hide. Hide don't let them know your alive, they'll come for you. You know it. Watch Harry and raise our daughter. Send her to Hogwarts Elizabeth." Sirius' voice was rough with raw emotion.

He stepped away from her with great reluctance and headed to the door but at the sight of her father leaving Andee ran up to him.

"Da!" She said insistently.

Tears rose unbidden Elizabeth felt like she was going to shatter into tiny pieces she felt weak and vulnerable, yet she was going to move forward alone and protect two young children from Death Eaters and who knows what else.

"Stay the night Sirius. Peter can wait, this might be the last –" Elizabeth choked on the words 'last time we see you'. Sirius turned to look at the two people that were his entire world and he nearly gave up. Nearly stayed. Nearly let Peter get away with it all.

"They'll come Elizabeth. The ministry is no doubt hunting me; no amount of persuading on your part will convince them I'm innocent. Everyone knows how we feel about each other; they'll be convinced you're lying for me or that I tricked you. If I don't go now, Peter will never suffer for what he did and I'll be in Azkaban for nothing."

"No. I will not let it happen." Elizabeth said but her voice broke halfway through the proud statement.

"Yes, you will. You will hide with Andee and you will send her to Hogwarts with her memory modified. You'll do it because it's the right thing to do. We'll be together again. Trust me we will. For you and for Andee, Elizabeth I will escape, or be freed, once Andee and Harry are at Hogwarts you can try to free me. We will be together again. Get married. Someday we may even be able to laugh again. When we get used to the fact that James and Lily are –" Sirius' voice broke and he couldn't continue.

With another brief kiss Sirius walked out the door, leaving behind him everything he loved in the world. Tears falling down his cheeks Sirius went out into the cold steeling himself to kill one of the few schoolmates he had left. With a brief pang Sirius realised Remus would always blame him for Lily and James' death but he shook the thought off. One day Elizabeth would resurface and she would tell him.

Now it was time to avenge James and Lily. And to avenge the life he could have had.

Elizabeth watched from a distance as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid talked quietly, placing the precious little bundle that was Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Private Drive.

She was surprised neither McGonagall nor Hagrid noticed her, but she had always been able to remain hidden when she wished. Dumbledore met her gaze once and frowned slightly. Whether in confusion or in sadness she didn't really care. Elizabeth was perfectly within her rights to be here, she was after all in what was now _her _garden.

Elizabeth watched Harry all night, just to be sure he was safe until finally she saw Petunia – who scarcely resembled her sister but who Elizabeth had met twice – open the door and scream in shock. Elizabeth watched Petunia pick up the letter and scan through it and she was the only one too see a tear slide down her cheek as she learnt of her sister's death.

But by the time her husband had come to see what was the matter all signs of grief were gone from Petunia's face and a look of anger had replaced it. Had Elizabeth not known better she would have sworn that Petunia was a horrible as she feigned to be.

Petunia jumped. She had been doing that a lot lately, ever since…ever since that _boy _had come to live with them. Someone had tapped on the door. Frowning Petunia looked at the clock, it was nowhere near time for Vernon to come home.

The boys were both asleep so Petunia was alone when she opened the door to reveal a woman she had only seen twice in her life.

"Hello Petunia. I am Elizabeth Potter – James' sister. We have met I think you remember?" The tall dark haired woman said by way of greeting her face shadowed with grief.

"Yes. Are you here to take him?" Petunia demanded meaning Harry who was this woman's nephew as well.

"I cannot. The world believes me dead. I cannot raise Harry without arousing suspicion. For that I am sorry." And she truly did look sorry. The woman took a deep breath before continuing.

"I will however keep you safe from those who k-k-killed James and Lily."

"Good." Petunia said shortly tears threatening to surface and she had to sharply remind herself that she didn't _care _about Lily.

"Well. I doubt you will see me about, good day to you." The woman said with a nod, voice shaking with unshed tears and she turned to go.

"Wait. The letter didn't say how –" Petunia began needing to hear but at once afraid to hear.

"_He _came and he killed them both. Harry survived; it was Lily who saved him I believe. She was an amazing woman and a talented witch." Was the reply.

"Oh." Petunia said remembering Lily talking about a 'You-Know-Who' and instantly realising it must have been him.

"Oh indeed. Now I must return to my daughter."

"You are married?" Petunia asked instantly interested.

"We were so close – but that doesn't matter now." The woman's voice was wistful and Petunia noticed scars running up her arms and a faint white line across one cheek. They spoke louder than words, this woman had fought and - lost?

"But I thought he was dead." Petunia said questioning the woman's unspoken statement.

"He is. But he took my life with him." Then without another word the woman left.

Petunia stood at her door for a long moment wondering how things might have been different if she had accepted her sister for what she was. _But then I would never have married Vernon. _Petunia thought and all thoughts of regret faded as her precious son awoke from his nap with a loud and demanding cry.

"Coming Duddykins!" She called rushing up the stairs.


	7. Sequel Alert

Hi guys! I noticed a lot of people have been putting this story on alert so I thought I would guide them to where the rest of the story is. As is clear in the last chapter 'Halloween' Elizabeth's story isn't finished and in the story 'Holding My Tongue' we get a sort of snapshot storytelling (very post modernist) of Andee's life (Elizabeth and Sirius' daughter). As we know she would be in the same year as Harry so I'm now weaving into canon. There is only ONE major change to canon. Aside from that everything else is events Harry would never have been privy to.

Hope that helps, here's a broken link as fanfiction doesn't allow links, to the story.

s/

7404551/1/Holding-My-Tongue


End file.
